


Pride

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grunt loves his mama, Mama Shep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is his battle master. He will recognize no other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

“Shepard is my battlemaster, she has no match.”

Grunt is bowed at the feet of a shaman, and to him the statement couldn’t be more obvious. Shepard had gotten him out of the tank, had given him enemies to fight and gave him a clan, who else would he follow? Shepard’s ship was the strongest he had seen, and he had found an odd kinship with the crew. Even the turian and the salarian doctor were starting to grow on him, surprisingly.

Shepard starts a little, and he glances back at her as the shaman speaks. Her normally fierce face is soft, and she’s looking at him with something in her eyes that makes his stomach squirm. But not like when he eats too much of the human food, and has to spend the night with his knees pressed to his stomach and cursing everything.

It’s _pride_ in her green eyes, and it’s the first time he’s been able to say someone is proud of him. Okeer had been proud, but it wasn’t in him, it was in his own genius creating him. Shepard is proud, proud of Urdont Grunt, and it makes the last hollow teaching of the tank fade.

They hit the collector base, and Grunt bellows their victory at the party they throw in the realization they won, everyone survived. Then Shepard turns herself in and Grunt takes off at her orders, cursing the alliance with the clan leader and getting to work.

The reapers hit and he’s proved himself, and as Aralakh company takes a shuttle to their drop site, they watch the monsters descend on their universe.

“Those birds are fighting well, for a bunch of cowardly turians.” One of the men rumbles, watching the fighting on Menae.

Grunt nods, watching the screen to see if the other turian he called crew was still alive. He perks up when he hears Shepard’s name, grinning wide at the news of her summit.

“That human’s got a quad on her, fighting the worms.” Another Krogan comments, eying the commander on the vid, her green eyes hard and serious.

“That’s Shepard. She is my battlemaster.” Grunt says with a grin, pride making his chest swell as the men rumble in approval.

Shepard arrives and helps him fight, he loses his company but he trusts Shepard’s judgement, even with the rachni. He joins the war and they cut a swath through the reaper forces, but even he can see that it’s only a delaying option.

Shepard lands on earth, and she makes things blow up like she always does. But then she disappears and the citadel explodes, and he refuses to believe she’s gone.

“She’s my battlemaster!” He roars, towering over the nurse that stands in his way.

She’s alive, he knew she would be, but he needs to see, he needs to see the force of nature that brought down the reapers, that gave him a purpose


End file.
